Police Women of Dallas
by AJ Cooper
Summary: THIS IS A FANFIC BETWEEN MIA SHAGENA AND SARA RAMSEY, AS WELL AS MELISSA PERSON AND BETH BURNSIDE FROM THE HIT INSTALLMENT, POLICE WOMEN. OBVIOUSLY, THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME, OTHER WISE, THAT WOULD BE WEIRD. I AM GOING TO USE SWEETREDRANGER'S OC, PATRICIA MEDIC AND A FEW OF MY OWN, SO NO COPYRIGHTING. I HAVE PERMISSION TO USE PATRICIA. SO WITHOUT FURTHER-ADO...LET'S GET STARTED.


**THIS IS A FANFIC BETWEEN MIA SHAGENA AND SARA RAMSEY, AS WELL AS MELISSA PERSON AND BETH BURNSIDE**

 **FROM THE HIT INSTALLMENT, POLICE WOMEN. OBVIOUSLY, THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME, OTHER WISE, THAT WOULD BE WEIRD. I AM GOING TO USE SWEETREDRANGER'S OC, PATRICIA MEDIC AND A FEW OF MY OWN, SO NO COPYRIGHTING. I HAVE PERMISSION TO USE PATRICIA. SO WITHOUT FURTHER-ADO...LET'S GET STARTED, CHAMPS!**

* * *

Chapter One

"You wanted to see us, ma'am?" asked a blonde, stepping inside, with an equally young, black-haired woman.

The Chief of the Southern Division of Dallas Police turned around and smirked lightly. Her deep, dark brown eyes shone with admiration.

"You must be Shagena and Ramsey. Welcome to the force" she said, earning curt nods from the other women. "You already know Sargent Jones and her devoted partner, Officer Doland" she pointed to the other women, who walked in on cue.

The four women shook hands and stood, side by side.

"Sargent Jones, you and Amelia will be teaching the girls the ropes of how we do things here" The Chief replied, earning a nod from the dark - skinned woman. "Good. Now get out of here" she ordered.

The officers obeyed and left.

"One more thing Shagena," started the Chief. Mia turned around and looked at her. "Don't get to her, personally" the Chief warned.

Not wanting to be on her bad side, the blonde nodded, before jogging to catch up to the other women.

* * *

"All units, we _have a 10-93 in progress. I repeat, we have a 10-93 in progress, southbound on I 75_ " Melissa's voice came through the radio. I knew it was her, even from a distance.

I picked up my radio and pushed the button.

"Squad 14, this is Squad 38, 10-69. ETA, twenty minutes" I smiled, knowing how pissed she was going to be when I got there, and turned on my sirens and raced to the disturbance.

When I got there, Melissa stormed up to me, her hazel eyes shone with anger.

"What the hell Beth?! You can't be here!" she hissed.

"Why? I'm the only unit that responded to a 10-93, Melissa" I said.

She stammered, but then relinquished, knowing I was right.

"By the way, Tommy called you 1 Delta 10 Tango" I said, gaining a confused look in return. "It means you're an idiot" I clarified.

"Now way! He would never say that!" Melissa denied, causing me to bark out laughing.

She scowled.

"You said that" she accused.

"You got me, Mel" I smiled.

It was time like these I loved Melissa, with all my heart. She adored Tommy, my five year old son, like he was one of her own. As a single mother, I often felt hopeless, managing a dangerous job, and taking care of a toddler. But, Melissa helped me, and with in time, I came to love her, and she did the same.

"So... this is more than just a 10-93, Melissa" I watched the scene in front of me with extreme concern.

"Yeah. I didn't think it'll get out of hand like this" Melissa admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, and rolling her shoulders from all the stress.

"What can you expect? This is a serious 10-34" I replied, turning to her. "You need to call it in, city-wide" I said, with the voice she knew she wouldn't dare disobey.

She went to her squad car and took the radio.

"All units, we have a serious 10-34 and 10-93 off the southbound of I 75, how copy?" she spoke into it, and waited.

Finally, a voice we both knew well spoke. "This Squad 64 and 91, acknowledged. ETA, six minutes" said the voice.

Melissa smiled and put her radio away, then dragged me away from prying eyes, but not far away from the riot and the blockade.

"Jesus, Mel...you can't do your job without being horny for one second, can you?" I asked, blushing.

"Well, Gonazala and Cheryl are on it. Why can't I take a break with my number one, brunette?" she asked.

"Uh, because that was Tracy acknowledging, and you know how she is, Melissa" I replied.

Melissa backed away and sighed. She knew I was right.

"But, you know we always get our shift done at the same time" I winked and walked back over to Cheryl and Gonazala. I failed to notice the jealous look on Gonazala's face, but Melissa did.

I saw a few teenagers break into a convenience store, and I sighed.

"Oh boy" I breathed a heavy sigh and looked at Cheryl, who shared my look.

"Squad 64, we now have a 10-99 on our hands" I said into my radio on my uniform.

I heard Tracy sigh.

" _10-4. ETA, one minute_ " she said.

Before I knew what was happening, gunshots rang out. I was pushed to the ground, as Melissa and Cheryl started shooting back, only I couldn't hear anything. I saw Melissa shout something into her hand radio, then saw Tracy and her partner join.

She looked at me with the big brown eyes, she became so adorable with, and dragged me to cover. She yelled for Doland.

Soon, my hearing was back.

"There you go. You can hear us now, right?" Tracy asked, before getting shoved out of the way by my seriously overprotective girlfriend.

"Shit! Are you okay?!" Melissa asked, frantically checking to make sure nothing was hit or broken.

"Mel...I'm fine. What happened?" I asked.

"As soon as Tracy and Ameilia showed up, the cowards took off running" said a chuckling Gonazala, causing an eye roll from Cheryl.

Melissa helped me up and after a final check up and an eye roll in return, we went to inspect the damage.

Two other officers were there. Only, I didn't recognize them.

"Who are they?" asked Cheryl.

"Meet Officers Ramsey and Shagena. Our newest additions" smiled Tracy.

I smiled and went up to them.

"Hello. I'm Beth Burnside. Welcome to the South Central Division" I greeted them.

"Thanks" said the blonde.

"So, you're Mia and she's Sara" clarified Melissa, pointing to the blonde first, before pointing at the other young woman. Both nodded.

"So, you two...what do you see here?" asked Tracy.

"Major 10-50" answered Mia, getting a silent nod from the Sargent.

* * *

 **WARNING. LEMON SCENE AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. REMEMBER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

I was pushed in by Beth into the locker room at Headquaters and she locked the door.

I always wondered why someone as young as Beth, could fall in love with something as old as me. We met during our first night shift, when I offered to ride with her. I could tell how nervous she was. She was just a rookie then. Now, she's almost surpassed me, and after everything she's been through with being a young law enforcer, it can't and won't surprise me.

I sat on the bench, with her on my lap. She took off my top and kissed me, deeply. I moaned in response. I dove my tongue into her mouth, and I smiled when I heard her moan.

She quickly unbuckled my belt and put her hand down my pants, making me gasp at the sudden contact. She smiled at me, seductively, and I growled. In her eyes' reflection, I saw my eyes turn gold, showing my Alpha side.

When we started dating, a gang ambushed us. They pinned me down, while they were preparing to gang rape Beth. I wasn't going to allow that to happen, and I snarled.

My Alpha side was going to protect my mate. Needless to say, after I was through with them, Beth wasn't scared of my abilities. Our bond grew stronger and that night, we made sure we knew one loved the other.

"Easy Alpha" she whispered, seductively.

I growled and took off her top and unstrapped her bra. Beth blushed. I reassured her with a kiss. "Goddamn, you're fucking beautiful" I growled.

Beth smiled, and started grinding her hips. I groaned, smiling.

I kissed her chest, and nuzzled my nose against the space between her breasts, smiling. I heard Beth began to pant and felt her hands hold the back of my head. I took one of her breasts into my mouth and sucked on it, causing Beth to moan.

I got up, carrying Beth over to the showers. I propped her against the wall and turned on one of the showers, receiving a gasp from her. I quickly took off the rest of her clothes, Beth doing the same for me.

She then kissed me again, and I picked her up, her legs wrapped around my showed me a toothy smile, as she took my face in her hands. I looked at her with love.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Beth kissed me, softly and nuzzled my forehead with hers.

"What? Being other than soulmates?" Beth smiled, and pushed herself against me.

I growled and kissed her, hungrily. Beth moaned and ran her hands up and down my chest. I trailed my hand to her core and groped it, causing the young brunette to gasp.

I began to hump. Beth moaned, digging her nails into the back of my neck.

I continued, sweat and water rolling down my muscular back.

An hour later, Beth screamed my name, as she came. I panted, my head resting on her shoulder.

"I love you, Beth" I whispered.

"I love you too, Mel" she replied.


End file.
